Can Love be Forgiven?
by beastlytwifan334
Summary: Im not really good with summaries but ill try... After Edward Left Bella in New Moon, What will happen when Edward can’t stand to be away from Bella and decided to go back to Forks- please give me reviews!
1. Chapter 1

**Can Love be Forgiven?**

After Edward Left Bella in New Moon, What if Bella never jumped off that Cliff? And Edward never went to Italy? What will happen when Edward can't stand to be away from Bella and decided to go back to Forks and Find her so he can try to start a new life with her again.

**Chapter 1- The Pain that the truth comes with**

**BPOV**

It was cold and rainy as I stared at the storm coming; I was almost as cold as Edwards's hands. Remembering _him_ hurt, but it was all going to be over soon.

I felt Broken beyond repair and the only one that could fix me was the one person the broke me in the first place. I felt so much pain that I was starting to get num. I walk toward the end of the cliff took a deep breath and I heard _him_.

"Bella, What Are you Doing! You are going to kill your self" the voice sounded desperate to get my attention, but I did not give in.

As I looked down and realized what I was about to do. Kill Myself. There I said it, I would do anything to keep hearing Edwards sweet voice, that voice is the only thing that is keeping me sane.

But I noticed a flaming red spot in the water, it was Victoria, she had come to get me and I was willing to give myself in.

"Bella!" I heard someone screaming my name, I recognised the voice, and it was Jake.

"Bella, Get Down from there you are going to kill your self!" His Voice sounded desperate as he was running toward me, with Paul and Sam behind him. Before I could jump he caught me in his warm arms.

He saw Victoria's flaming red hair, he point to them and I knew that Jacob had sent the to get Victoria

I started to fight him.

"Jake, Let me go I need to do this!" I said struggling to get free from his tight grip.

"Bella I can't let you do this to your self, _he_ is not worth it! _He_ is not worth anything for what _he_ has done to you" Jake said with out hesitation.

"Bella I'm sorry to say this but _he_ is not going to come back" Jake said with a sincere tone

I did not want to believe him.

"Don't talk about him like that, don't you dare!" I shouted, and fell to the floor, started sobbing.

"I'm sorry Bella, I can't stand seeing you like this. Please stop crying, I'm sorry" Jacob Begged.

I could not stop crying the pain was over whelming, I could only assume the truth had hit me. I had to face it. The pain came to piers me again as the very day _Edward_ left me. I started crying so hard I started having trouble breathing.

"Bella, I'm sorry I said that, I did not mean what I said!" he pleaded

Jake slowly rubbed my back until I could breathe again and ran out of tears. I stay there sitting on the floor for at least another 5 minutes.

"You did mean it" was all I could say

The rain started to get heavy, after I was clam, Jake helped me up.

"Bella you're soaking wet, lets take you home" Jake said apologetically

He slowly picked me up in his arms like a little kid, and ran with me in his warm arms to my truck. He strapped me in the passenger's seat and took me home.

On the way home I made a promise to myself, that I from now on I'm not going to be the sad little weak Bella, but I would now be a normal teenage girl and pretend that _Edward_ never existed, which is going to be the hardest thing of all.


	2. Chapter 2

**I own none of the Characters; they are all the amazing characters of Stephanie Meyer. **

**Chapter 2- Coming back **

3 months after the Bella had that moment on the cliff

**EPOV**

It's been months since I have been home, with my family. I just could not stand their thoughts any more; I had to get away from them, At least for a while.

It was early in the morning here in Rio de Janeiro, I was sitting on the beach watching the sunrise. I was replaying my last moments with my Bella, in my head. Remembering her watery chocolate brown eyes as she stared at me with disbelief as I told her that I did not love her, she was right to not believe me but never said a word and her wet hair that smelled as her strawberry shampoo as dripping to the forest floor.

How is she doing right now? Is she safe? Is she happy? The thoughts ran crazy through my head.

I can't take it much longer with this pain, I was not strong enough. And if something had happened to Bella, I would never forgive myself. I have been in this excruciating pain ever since I had to leave my Bella, well I don't think I can call her mine anymore.

I just realized I made my decision; I was going back to Forks to tell Bella I still loved her and that I left because I was trying to protect her from Victoria, but I could not stay away much longer.

I ran back to the Olympic Peninsula, to town of Forks. Its was around 7:00 pm night and it was pouring rain.

When I got there I First Passed by my old house, to realize that my family had already beaten me there. I walk in the front door greeted by the hug of my Mother Esme, and those of my siblings. Carlisle had gone to get back his job in the hospital.

"Edward, I'm so glad you're here! Sweetie please don't leave us again without saying goodbye, we were worried sick of you!" Esme whispered in my ear in a protectively motherly tone, as she hugged me.

"I'm sorry mom, I promise I wont leave again". I apologised

"Just stick to your promise this time Edward!" said Rosalie, with a sarcastic tone as she sat on the couch reaching with the magazine.

"Edward, we missed you!" said Alice in her musical voice

"Edward Glad your back, brother" jasper said putting his arm around Alice.

*_I hope your making the right choice of coming back to Forks* _thought Jasper

"Thanks Alice and Jasper, and yeah I'm making the right choice" I said without a doubt in my tone.

I was not going to live without Bella by my side. I would do anything if things to go back as they were before.

"Eddie, we were wondering when you would get here, brother I think your loosing your touch, soon ill be getting faster than you" said Emmett giving me a brotherly bear hug after Esme and Alice, had finished with me.

"You wish Emmett, I had to hunt before I came here so that I could not hurt anyone" I explained, trying to make my point

I heard a light chuckle as he sat down with Rosalie. I turned to Alice.

"Alice, I assume you know why I came back." I ask and she answered with a nod.

"DUH! That's why we came back Edward, Because of you" she said smiling

"Well I'm going now, I have go…". She knew what I meant; they all knew what I meant.

I ran to Bella's house

I went to her window, where she had always left it open so I could come in and spend the night with her. But when I got to there window was locked. I looked through the window I saw _her_ sleeping. She was just as beautiful as the first day I saw her and I could smell her sweet sent all the way from here. She was moving around like she was having a nightmare. I wonder if it was about me.

Her room was different; there were posters, and mirrors all over her room. And she had more cloths than ever. I had a feeling that she was not the same shy, vulnerable, human I knew before.

Suddenly I hear a scream. It was Bella; she was sitting up breathing heavily.

I wanted to get in but I did not want us to meet like this. I decided to leave, and confront her tomorrow.

When I reached the house, Carlisle had already returned from the hospital, and already finished his first shift.

"Edward, I'm glad to see you" he said giving me a pat on my back.

"Thank you, Father, I'm glad I'm back" I said

"Edward, we have to speak to you, about school, me and Esme think that you should just finish this year and then you can decide if you want to stay here or not" he said looking very serious

"Don't worry; I planed to return to school, I need to talk to Bella" I told him. He was happy to hear I would be staying

Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

_**Sorry that these first two chapters are so deep and nothing really funny, but I promised it will get really funny in my next chapter.**_

_**-Twifan334**_

_**Please Write Reviews I would really Appreciate it **__****___


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Meeting again

BPOV

I woke up early but tired this morning; I suspect my nightmares were to blame. I tried to go back to sleep but I just couldn't.

I only started getting nightmares when Edward left me, and it was always the same one. That after Edward had said good bye and kissed me on my forehead, then leaves with his vampire speed, I would be lying on forest floor and Victoria would come find and kill, the vulnerable little human who was too depressed to move, me. Edward would have never known, and probably would not care.

Thinking about him still hurt, but I have been trying to repress the anger and sadness so I won't start crying. I have not been crying as much lately, I'm trying to be strong a keep to my promise of being a Normal Teenager. An so far I have been doing well maybe a little to well since I kind of became a popular girl in school, and my room is a mess, I cant keep off my sidekick, I go out every weekend with my friends, and the occasional date. But I never let it get to far that a kiss good night.

Well I got up, took a shower and pick out the outfit I got yesterday with Jessica and Angela. It was a black tang top, Turquoise jacket with Purple Heart all over it was high enough that people could see my new belly button ring; I put on some really tight skinny jeans and some turquoise converse. I went to my bathroom to brush my teeth, put on my makeup and straitened my hair then went downstairs. Charlie had already gone to work so I was home alone. I made my self some breakfast and headed to my car.

To my new start my I had gotten a new car. I sold my red motorcycle, and the money put together with some money my grandmother gave me for my birthday, I was able to by a Peugeot 207. but I still had my truck in the garage, but I stopped using it.

I got in my car and headed to school.

I parked my car where I always did, and walked over to Tyler's Van where the rest of my friends were.

"Hi guys!" I said greeting everyone

"Hey Bella!" they greeted back

"Hey Jess, Angie! You like?" I ask turning around showing off my full outfit.

Mike and Tyler we practically drooling, and Eric could not even look up.

"Hey Bella, Yeah you were right, that colour look amazing on you." said Angela. She was always such a good friend.

"Well it looks ok!" Said Jessica, with a jealous tone.

"Thanks! So what do you boys think?" I asked them

They did not say anything but nodded. I giggled as It was obvious that they liked it.

Then I quickly turned around to check my car, and then I saw _it_. I saw a silver Volvo driving behind my car. I turned around quickly and then the bell rang.

We all got up and headed to our lockers, and I did not look back.

I first had History; I was the first class to arrive. I was about to sit and Jessica and Angela came running in.

"He's back! All The Cullen's are back!" Yelled Jessica, I stiffened.

"No! He can't be here, he left Forks for good" I said with panic

"Well, they told me that he is looking for you" whispered Angela

I went speechless.

Thoughts ran crazy through my head. Was he really here? Why did he come back? Did he come back for me?

I shook my head and reminded my self that I changed, I was not going let him see what he has done to me, he is not going to see how broken I really am. I'm going to show him that I'm not the same girl, right after class.

"Bella are you okay?" asked Angela in her quiet voice

"I'm okay, I'm more than okay" I said with a devilish smile, but lying since I still felt and aching pain.

"Bella you have a look on your face, that look that you are planning something" Jessica said

"Well I'm going to show him what he missed" I said still with my devilish smile.

Class finished fast. I was quickly out the door with Angela on my Left and Jessica on my right both slightly behind. I was walking down those halls like a super model down the runway. People were staring. But I did not care; I was looking for one person in particular.

And there _he_ was the person who broke my heart in a million pieces and still breaking it everyday since. I felt tears fill my eyes but I held them in. I was in a pain once again but I also felt some kind of comfort knowing that he was near me.

I started walking toward him with Angie and Jess still at my side. I saw Emmett and jasper also staring, and then Edward hit them both on their shoulders. I could only imagine what they were thinking; by the way Edward hit them.

I was walking closer and closer, when we were only a few steps away, I walked right by him with out looking back.

I heard his voice behind me

"Bella!" he said

But I just kept ignoring him

Angela and Jessica both had Geography and I had to go to Spanish.

But I could not hold my tears any longer, so I told Miss. Rivera that I was not feeling well and just went to the bathroom to cry.

**Okay I'm Sorry, I promised that it would be funny; it did not really turn out that obviously but ill try with that next one. :) But please still write reviews I really like hearing what you guys think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- Where Has She Gone?**

**EPOV**

I have been up here in my room all night imagining how it would be seeing Bella again. Will she forgive me? Did I break her beyond repair? What am I going to say to her, to make her understand that I did not mean anything I said to her that day?

And wondering what was her reaction was going to be when she sees me.

Before I knew it, it was morning. And my house was very busy, Alice had been picking outfits for everyone, Rosalie and Emmett had been very busy the in the shower. Jasper was gone for a hunt with Carlisle and Esme. I was planning what to say to Bella.

Then I heard a screams and ran downstairs to hear what all the noise was about.

"Wow! What an outfit!" Alice screamed!

"What happened?" I asked annoyed with he screams.

Suddenly Emmett and Rosalie came downstairs still in towels.

"What is up with the noise? We were reviewing for school" said Rosalie giggling while holding on to Emmett's waist.

_*Look at him, I can't wait to get him up stairs and…*_ thought Rosalie

I gave her a disguised face.

"Yeah, Biology Revision!" he said also laughing while looking into Rosalie's eyes

"We all know how school in important to you to, we heard it all the way from here!" I said, and we all laughed

"So Alice, why were you screaming?" I asked again

"You'll find out soon enough!" she said with a smile

Emmett and Rosalie ran back up stairs to change but they were both down again in less that a minute, since Alice had already chosen they cloths for the day.

"Jasper!!" She screamed again in that high pitched voice again

Jasper, Esme and Carlisle walk in

"I missed you Jaz!" Alice said hugging Jasper

"I missed you to Alice!" he said hugging her back

They looked so in love, I missed that with Bella. Holding her warm body against mine, stroking her soft chocolate brown hair, her sweet sent overwhelming me.

"Children, you should be heading to school now or you will be late!" Esme said in her motherly tone.

"Okay, Bye Mom and Dad" we each said on our way out.

I was driving my Silver Volvo to school with jasper and Alice was with me. Emmett and Rosaline went in Rosalie's Red Convertible.

We were driving in the parking lot, all the people were staring as usual.

I look around to see if I could spot Bella but all I saw was Tyler and a bunch of other people in his van. Mike was passing a football to Eric even though Eric was not good at all. I that reminded me that it was football season. Suddenly I football hit on my wind shield, and I heard a voice.

"Sorry Cullen!" said Mike

_*You deserve a Million more footballs on your head, for what you did to Bella*_

I agreed to what Mike thought but all a said was.

"No matter!" I said looking out the window.

Right went I saw them I the bell rang. I parked the car and headed to the office with my siblings. Alice was skipping through a crowd of other students, with jasper not far from her side. Rosalie was trying to get Emmett away from the car; Emmett always had issues with leaving his car around humans in football season.

In the office it was warmer, but it did not matter to us. I was sitting on the chair near the door while the rest of my siblings make up a lie to why we left.

This time it was that Carlisle had a better job offer in the L.A. and took it but eventually did not like it in the city and we decided to come back.

Then they gave us our books and are new schedules, and we left. I went to my old locker to put my thing away, and my brothers went to theirs. When I opened my locker door I found an old photo of me and Bella on her 18th birthday on the door. If I could cry a tear drop would fall down my check, but there was nothing but air.

The bell ran again. The hall way got filled with students. I looked at the photo one more time and slammed my locker closed; suddenly Alice, Rosalie and Emmett appeared right in my face.

"What?" I asked them but they were not looking at me

I turned around and that's where I saw her, Bella. She looked completely different, she was not the same girl any more; she was more like a smoking HOT supermodel walking down these halls! And she was walking right at me. Angela and Jessica we walking next to her like she was the leader. Bella leading the popular group.

Suddenly I heard a very disturbing thought coming from right next to me.

*_Wow she is hot, I bet Edward feels like a idiot right now_!* thought jasper

*_Holly sh*t! She looks so HOT! Edward is such a douche for letting someone with a body like that go, but yet again he would not know what to do with a body like that!* _thought Emmett

I gave them both a hard punch on the shoulder.

"Ouch, What was that for?!" asked Emmett and Jasper

Ignored them because I could not look away from Bella, a smoking Hot Bella! She was getting closer and closer. Her sweet smell filled the room. She was just about when reach me and then she turned away and kept walking.

"Bella!" I called out to her but she ignored me flat.

I saw her walk into Miss. Rivera's class with out looking back

I felt a strike of pain hit my heart, or where my heart used to be. by now she already broke it into a million pieces but I deserve it, I deserve every thing she is doing to me and more. But I am not going to give up yet! I need to tell her why I had to leave. That I was doing for her, to protect her. But it did not work out.

If she tells me that there is no more hope for our life together than ill get out of her life. And I would wonder the world and surviving on the memories of what our life was or could have been. And when that does not work anymore I would have to go to Italy to end my misery.

I shook my head and headed to my Geography Class.

**Okay, this was a little funnier, admit it! Well I really want to know what you think, so please write some reviews! I love to hear that the work I'm doing is actually interesting people! I'm working on the next chapter, and ill post it soon! :)**

**-Twifan334**


	5. Chapter 5

**By the way I own none of these amazing Characters, they All belong to SM.**

**Chapter 5- Why me? Why now? What am I going to do?!**

I can't believe I still had more tears to give him, I had given him more tears to him than any girl should give to a boy. He still made me cry like a little lost girl trying to find her way home, in a freaken school bathroom! I felt pain again like from the day he left but also some comfort that he was he with me again. I can't deny I missed him, a lot. And I was really curious of why he came back.

I stayed in the bathroom for another ten minutes, I was about to come out of the stall but then I heard the bathroom door open. I heard a voice.

"Bella?" said the voice in a high pitch.

I peeked out the stall door to see who it was, it was Alice! Sweet Alice, who new that I was crying here in this stall.

"Alice!" I said walking out the door to hug her, still sobbing.

"Bella! What's wrong? Look at you, your makeup is a mess, come let me fix you up!" she said taking me gently by the hand. I had forgotten how cold vampires were.

"Oh Alice, What am I going to do! I don't want to leave this bathroom ever again!" I continued to sob while Alice tried to dry my eyes

"Bella you have to leave the bathroom, it's so gross in here with all the germs, plus who else is going to make Edward feel jealousy and envy every body that is near you" she said with a smile putting my mascara on again

It really made me feel better, having Alice, Jasper, Emmett and even Rosalie. I really missed having friends that I could trust and they trusted me, the friends I could be my self around them and they could be them selves around me. Jessica and Angela are my friends but they don't know the truth about everything, and by everything I mean the Cullens.

But Edward was a friend and a best friend. He will always be my soul mate and my truelove. I know that, but that does not stop the fact that he broke my heart and that I was sad and angry.

"Really you think he is jealous?" I said trying not to cry again

"Yes, he is very jealous, Bella. But Bella he really missed you and he wanted to talk to you." She said playing with my hair

"Well I don't want talk to him; you see what he is making me do! I'm crying like a baby and he left me, he should not be feeling anything!" I said in a very serious tone and started crying again

"Bella, you need to here his side of the story!" she said pleading me wiping my tears again

"Alice you're not listening to me, I don't want to talk to him! I have moved on! He has no right to speak to me again!" I shouted as I ran out the door, slightly tripping on my own feet on my way out.

I was half way down the hall then she grabbed my arm

"Bella I know you're still hurt, but please you can get through it, I saw it! but now your head is all over the place, but please find reason!" she said slowly letting me go

I quickly just pulled my arm away from her grasp

I ran to the parking lot and sat in my car crying until the bell rang again

I wiped my tears and fixed my makeup and walked to my locker like nothing ever happened. Jessica and Angela were waiting for me.

"Faze 1 complete" said Jessica as if she were running a military mission

"And mite I say a complete success! Cause from what I heard Edward is a completely amazed with the new you! I Can't wait for Faze 2" said Angela

"Great, now what is Faze 2?" I asked fearing from what humiliation it mite bring me

"Now Faze 2, is part 2 of the *Edward Cullen is going to pay* plan" explained Jessica

"Oh really, there is a plan?" I asked

"Well duh, if my ex comes back after dumping me I would expect you to make plans to ruin his life too, now do you want to hear the plan?" Jessica said as the three of us walked down the hall to our next class

"Bella are you ok, you seen very agitated" asked Jessica

"I'm ok I just can't wait for school to be finished!" I said

"Well we still have the whole week a head of us, since it is only Monday" said Angela in a happy tone as we walked to class, Angela loved school and she did not care if everyone else had a different opinion.

Maths was a long class but longer since Jessica was going through the Faze 2 plan. It was basically Me walking in the cafeteria looking all HOT then they would stare and I would flirt with a guy in my table, Mike, Tyler, Eric, Ben or Alex. Sound like a crappie plan but I kind of wanted to make Edward jealous.

Mike, No, me and Mike did not have the strongest relationship after that time we went out with Jake and he go REALLY sick. Plus Jessica still had a thing for him.

Tyler, No, Lauren and I finally became friends and I don't want to risk it by flirting with the guy she liked.

Eric, No, he mitt think that I'm trying to start a relationship or something.

Ben Defiantly No, He is Angela's Boyfriend, and I could not so that to a friend.

I think Alex was the best guy for this dubious plot, which jess and Angie came up with. Alex was a new student that can from Australia; he came here because of his parents work. He was I very charming guy and very cocky in class (he was always making funny comments in class) and I must at mitt he was good looking. He had Brown hair, and he had gorgeous Blue eyes. But again he was nothing compared to Edward's perfection. Alex was perfect for the plan because Edward did not know him; he was the only guy that could make Edward jealous (let's say Alex did not have the purest of thoughts toward girls). Plus Alex was kind of a player and when out with almost any girl in school, everyone but me I mean. And I never thought of him more than a friend, so there was no way I was going to fall for him.

Before I knew it the bell rang and it was show time!

I was walking down the hall putting on my lip gloss which tasted like chocolate, very nervously but the when I was getting closer to the door of the cafeteria I took a deep breath and walk in like a model ready for her Photo shoot.

I was in and the whole room went quiet for a minute or two. I ran my fingered through my hair and sat down at my table next to Alex.

"Hey Guys, how it going?" I asked to my friends, but from the corner of my eye I was staring to the Cullens table.

While the people of my table were telling me what the were up too I could see that Edward was staring hopelessly at me and his brothers were bothering him about it.

"Hey, what time is it?" I asked interrupting everyone

"Its 12:40, why?" asked Mike

"I just wanted to know. Hey Alex do you want to come over to my house to study on Friday?" I asked with a sweet smile, trying to tell him that it was more than just studying, (even though I never want it to go further than a kiss, but Edward does not know that) he did not understand its at first

"I don't really study…" before he could finish, I gently touched his shoulder caressing it, he finally understood what I was trying to say

"OK, sounds great" he said with that amazing Australian accent looking at me with a smile that he understood. I never knew I had a thing for an Australian until that day.

I looked over to the Cullens Table.

I saw pain in Edward's eyes but his fists were clenched tight, and he had an angry face on like he was about leap from his seat and kill Alex right there and then, He obviously heard everything we were saying, and already knew what Alex was picturing. The plan was working Edward was really jealous. For a second there I felt really sorry for Edward but then I remember the pain that I felt went he left. Maybe he deserved the pain he was feeling. Who am I kidding; know one deserved such pain, and suffering but I was not going to give in. I was not going to be dragged in games, where he plays with my feelings.

Alice was holding Edwards arm, Edward was really thinking about killing Alex. I was starting to get worried for Alex. Emmett was laughing so hard that the food in there plates started bouncing up and down, it started to very suspicious, I mean no normal human being can make food go up so high with just laughing. Rosalie looked tense and hit Emmett in the head; she always took their secret seriously. Jasper was trying to keep the room calm for Edwards sake, well that what I assumed happen cause from the nowhere Edward looked away and just sat in his seat not moving one inch, like a statue, for the rest of Lunch.

**I this Chapter, I added Alex which is a Australian (Australian because my hot cricket teacher just moved there) hottie, he is going to be the guy that is going to help Bella make Edward feel jealous. Sorry that is was no one of the other boy characters, its that they don't sound like the types of characters that could make jealous I needed a new hot guy at school that could be a real threat to Bella and Edwards future, to make it interesting I mean. **

**I have lots more ideas, for Edward and Bella so please tell me if you like it and if you want me to keep going on! Please review! And if you have more Ideas for me to put in or if you want me to make more of these characters more involved please tell me**!

**-Twifan334**

**Dedicated to **

**-Mafewii**

**-EdwardPattinson  
- And Blake**


	6. Chapter 6

**All these awsome characters belong to SM**

**Chapter 6- Seriously, Him?**

**EPOV**

What just happen?

How could I have let her go just like that! I have been thinking about what I was going to say to her when we see each other again for almost a year now and all I came up with was * Bella!* really? How Pathetic of me! Well it did not matter what I said, she still would had ignored me. See her like that made me crazy, she looked Wow! But what she looked like did not matter to me; I still thought she looked incredible even after she just woke up, and her hair was still a mess and her she had that cute sleepy face. Oh Bella what am I going to do without you?

"Edward, are you okay?" Asked Alice looking at me intensely

"Yeah, I'll survive" I said looking down to my feet. I was obviously not ok.

"So, what this why you were shouting this morning?" asked Emmett still rubbing his shoulder where I had hit him.

"Well Duh! Did you see her outfit?! I can't believe I'm saying this but I want Bella Swans Cloths! There I Said it!" she Alice as if she had just given away a secret.

"You should have told me that she had changed A LOT!" I said with anger in my tone.

"Sorry, I'm busy with other things Edward! I can't always be guessing what your thinking or feeling! I have to sort out other _problems_!" said Alice mad, with Jasper rubbing her back.

Alice was hiding something I could tell by the was she said Problems, is she helping Bella? Today I have been so distracted by Bella that I have not really paid any attention to what people were thinking. But when I tried to read Alice she had been thinking of going shopping later. She knew me to well to let what ever she had been planning slip away from her, and so I decided it was better for me to stop arguing and head to Geography.

Class I was scanning the rooms for information about Bella, for once what Jessica and Angela were thinking was actually interesting since it was about a plan.

_*What should fase 2 be? I know we should make another grand entry and may be make Bella do a big scene by going up to the Cullens and slap Edward….*_ my eyes widened from what I was hearing, from Jessica and Angela.

She and Bella were planning a plot against me! Was Bella really going to stoop so low? But I could not really blame her, it was only my first day back and I did not have the opportunity to talk to her yet. She was full on teenage hormones getting the best of her making her mad, sad, happy and basically very confused.

I kept ease dropping on their conversation the whole class, but after they stopped focusing on what their plan was they started focusing on what they we going to do with me…

* _Now that Bella is not with him anymore may be I could take a shot! Oh the things I'll do to him, I'll kiss him and …*_  
Not something I wanted to find out. The only on I want to know about was Bella.

Then before I knew it the Lunch bell rang and the whole class cleared with in seconds. The sounds on hungry stomachs filled the room. And thoughts about food people were having, made my face fill with disgust. The humans were much hungrier than what I could remember.

I walk out the door and walked slowly to the cafeteria. Thing were not going the way I expected. I'm not saying that I expected to see her, and she would leap in my arms, and we would forgive each other and go back to our old selves again. No, obviously that was never going to happen, but I did expect a little more understanding. But that was not going to happen either since Bella was very stubborn.

I finally reached the cafeteria and immediately saw my siblings. I walk toward where the were sitting grabbing an apple which I was never going to eat and sat down.

My Family was talking about the day they were having but I did really pay attention, I was focusing on the door.

Moments later the room when completely quiet and_ she_ walked in looking like a Greek goddess! She ran her fingers thought her long wavy chocolate brown hair. I could her sweet aroma filling the room once more.

She sat down next a boy I could not recognise, he must be new.

"Hey Guys, how's it going?" I could hear her beautiful voice making conversation with them but obviously was not very interested.

I did not realize that I was staring, until my brothers pointed it out.

"Poor little Eddie to chicken, to talk to Human Bella!" said Emmett too fast for humans to hear.

"pock, pock Eddie too chicken pock, pock" said Jasper imitating a chicken

But then I heard what they were thinking which really annoyed me.

_*hhhmmm, Bella smells so good today* _Jasper's Thoughts, made stiffen

_*Bella looks hot and juicy today, if there were not so many witnesses I would have bitten her neck and…*_ Emmett's thought drove me furious

But before I could do anything she started talking again, and I was hypnotized with that beautiful voice that I had not heard in a year.

"What time is it?" she asked

"Its 12:40, why?" Mike answered

"I just wanted to know. Hey Alex do you want to come over to my house to study on Friday?" she said as she was smiling to this new guy, Alex was his name apparently

"What is she doing?" I asked, not realizing that I was saying it out loud. I had a _what the hell_ facial expression on.

"Well Edward, it is obviously…" said Rosalie being interrupted

"Wait lets see how long it takes for him to realize what it is going on" said Jasper shushing Rosalie

I sat there staring at Bella and that guy, while Bella touched his shoulder with a devilish smile on her face.

"I don't really study…" said the guy who was obviously not very smart, with accent that sounded like an Australian one. I was still watching Bella as she started caressing his shoulder. Fire ran through my veins.

"Wait for it…" said Emmett waiting for me to understand what was going on

"Was Bella trying to Flirt?" I said, with anger

"There it is!" said Jasper, relived that I finally got it

"Yes Edward, Bella is Flirting! Wow you are slow today!!" Said Rosalie and Alice nodding

"Why would she do that and with that guy none the less?!" I said almost shouting people started to stare.

"Edward shut up! You are drawing to much attention!" whispers Rosalie very mad. Emmett tried to calmer but was not succeeding

"Jazz…" said Alice looking at Jasper

"I got it!" said jasper kissing Alice's forehead

Then I heard…

*_Wow! a date with Bella Swan, and a Friday night we are going to do a lot more than study that is for sure! Wow I can wait to see her…_* thought Alex

My fists clenched tight, and I was furious! I what to rip his head off, right then and there for what he was thinking about. He was picturing my Bella … naked! How dare he!

I could kill him in a matter of seconds, but the only problem would be is that are too many witnesses. And that Bella would believe I'm a monster which I really am and I would never get a chance to explain. I felt a pain in my heart, or where my heart used to be when the thought of Bella with someone else, other than me drove me crazy, and I mean murderous crazy. She was the love of my life and I was not going to risk loosing her again. The fire was still pulsing through my veins, seeing him there with her. That was where I was supposed to be!

Alice grabbed my arm and said

"No. Edward!" I could see the worry in her eyes

Emmett watching me brusted into a roaring laughter.

The plates on our table started bouncing. But none of that bothered me; the on thing was the new Alex guy.

"Emmett what is wrong with you! If don't stop laughing right now no biology for a very long time!" said hitting him on the head

"Sorry Rose! Please don't take away my biology!" he said begging her, but she did not give in. She just sat there with her arms crossed.

Emmett did not make a sound for the rest of the break. And Jasper sent over a wave of calmness around the room. I really appreciated because I don't know how long I could hold on any more. I turned around and just sat there very still because I thought if a moved one inch I would loose my self control. So I just sat there trying to figuring out what was going on, was she following another plan?

**Hey, I'm soo sorry it took so long for me write this one but I kind of had a writer's block! So I just wanted to say im sorry! This probable not as good as the rest but I tried! FYI the next few chapters im going t try to make them really funny! Please Review!!!!!**

**-Twifan334**


End file.
